


My Goodluck Archangel. | Sabriel AU

by senaytje2



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Big Brother Dean, Canon Gay Relationship, Fallen Castiel, Falling In Love, Flash Fic, Friendship/Love, Gay Male Character, Hurt Sam Winchester, Love/Hate, M/M, Male Slash, Metatron Being a Dick, Protective Gabriel, Sweet, Twisted and Fluffy Feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-25
Updated: 2014-05-25
Packaged: 2018-01-26 11:26:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,389
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1686671
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/senaytje2/pseuds/senaytje2
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam's wounds get healed by Gabriel, but in the most bizarre way. They kiss, literally. And Sam doesn't comprehend why that is, though he can't deny the fact that he starts to get too addicted and keeps getting hurt just for more. Gabriel might saves him everytime, but sometimes things shift from position. Now that the Archangel is captured by Metatron, it's Sam turn to save Gabriel.</p>
            </blockquote>





	My Goodluck Archangel. | Sabriel AU

**TITLE: My Goodluck Archangel.**  
  
**WORD COUNT: 9143**  
  
      **PAIR: SAM/GABRIEL**  
  
**WARNING: THIS CONTAINS NO SMUT, BUT MUCH FLUFF  
**  
**RATING: PG-13**  
  
**SUMMARY: Gabriel kisses Sam to heal him, and for some reason, it doesn't feel weird. He saves him everytime, but Sam doesn't comprehend why. Feelings start to develop, more emotions as the Winchester brother are still on a hunt to find Metatron, and have to leave the Bunker for awhile. Everytime Sam gets in trouble, Gabriel is there to heal him. But once in awhile, things will turn. Gabriel is caught by Metatron, and now it's Sam's turn to save him.  
**

The first time Gabriel kissed Sam, was that one time where the Winchester brothers were on the hunt for Crowley to trap him and ask him some serious questions. Though, on the moment where Sam offered himself to transmit his own blood to Crowley, he started to get really dizzy through his head. A loud buzzing noise ringing into his ears, which made him get unconscious for almost two hours straight. He woke up into bed, safe and sound - just because Gabriel was there unexpectedly to watch over him because Dean asked him to.

"What are you doing here?" Sam asked, voice still hoarse from waking up. His hair was a mess, and yet it was still hot. "Gabriel, get out."

"Oh, can't do that pretty boy." The archangel chuckled and sat down next to Sam onto his bed. His honey brown eyes were sparkling with mischief, as always. Sam slightly dropped the urge of his company to leave him, and instead started to worry about what he was doing into bed. "You fell unconscious after trying to feed the king of Hades with your own blood. Nice try, Sammy. But next time, think more wisely."

Sam frowned lightly, puzzled for a second. And then he remember what happened, his eyes widening suddenly at the thought of having left Dean alone into the back of the bunker cave with Crowley. "What the hell would you know?" He unintentionally screamed at Gabriel, "I'm doing what me and Dean have decided, and we've had our choices to make. If Crowley doesn't tell us how to kill or find Abaddon, we'll have to somehow turn him into a Human or just stab his brains out of his head."

"Oh, making choices." Gabriel rolled his eyes and sighed, before shaking his head. "Good ol' times. But I assume it's your time to make them now, but nonetheless, perhaps you'll notice that even all the paths you take may turn out to flip the situation into something bad, which will make you regret every decision you made..."

"I'm not like you, you hid away from Heaven. I didn't hide from the Hell and Heaven, did I now? You ran, and I didn't. I fought, and you never did." Sam growled in response to Gabriel, "You have no idea all the things that have been going on, you were away for like a few years. We thought you were dead, and after a few months of me being possessed by Gadreel, you finally came to the rescue, and --" He paused, breath caught into his throat for no reason. Gabriel was listening to him very carefully, not trying to interrupt him.

There were a few blissful seconds where Sam could just breathe, and take his moment to pour his anger from his heart. He certainly couldn't do that with Dean, because he just never listened to him. But this particular archangel kept his ears open for him, the trickster I may repeat to you, the average angel who tricks the shit out of you until he's into a verge of tears onto the ground with loud laughter. It' somehow doesn't feel odd, it just feels...good.

"If only you just came back earlier..." Sam whispered, "I can't help but wonder where you've been spending your vacation the past few years. In Mexico or Haiti?"

Gabriel just kept quiet, the corner of his lips curling up into a cheeky smirk. He leaned forward, and Sam didn't notice until he whispered "Shush now, it's time for you to come out of your bed." With a small noise of surprise coming from the hunter, Gabriel cupped Sam's cheeks into his hands and connected their lips together unexpectedly. It's soft, smooth, relaxing...and Sam may have gotten a small heart attack when the archangel tried to press harder against his lips, in attempt to find the right angle to kiss with the hunter correctly.

Sam suddenly felt something warm rushing through his veins, he couldn't quite specifically tell what it was. But it kicked some sudden arousal into him, and the weary vanished. His legs stared trembling under the sheets, a wave of pleasure running down his body for no reason. Sam's eyes were wide open when Gabriel slowly pulled out of the kiss, and then he had vanished with an amused look onto his face.

The hunter's heart pace accelerated even more than before, breathing hard as he stared around the room in search for the archangel, but he actually disappeared and left him on his own. Sam looked down at himself, and swallowed before lightly touching his still tingling lips.

Gabriel had healed him.

The next few weeks, the days were peaceful. Too much research for Dean, but Sam was happy to finally have a book into his hands once in a while rather than sitting in a car for a few hours and hunting after some demon or angel's ass. He wasn't tired, he had been sleeping perfectly for the first time in years...very strange though.

He was left alone into the bunker, eating some sandwich while sitting near a lamp and reading a book. It quite surprised him that he didn't get bored after fifty chapters of reading, but it kept him motivated for some reason. Dean was out hunting, and getting some food, beers and movies meanwhile Castiel stayed hidden away somewhere.

"Hi, Sam."

Sam jumped and accidentally threw his book off of the table, a shuddering breath coming out of his mouth as he stared shocked at Gabriel standing a few feet away from him. Sam sighed, picking up the book and placing it back in front of him on the right page. "Hi, Gabriel." He muttered under his breath, not ready for a conversation. "What do you need?"

"You, pretty much."

Sam looked up again from the words written underneath his face, and he almost fell off of his chair. Gabriel watched him awkwardly scratch the back of his neck and accidentally push the lamp with his elbow, with a few nervous apologizing stuttering's coming out of his mouth after. "L-look, I'm just really busy here. Can you like...do something else than just standing there and watching me?" The hunter questioned, pretending to be annoyed with the arc angel's presence.

"No, Sam." Gabriel replied, blinking innocently before looking around himself. "I just really came here because I'm bored."

"Angels don't get bored..." Sam deadpanned and glared at him.

"Fair enough. But still, everything remains so quiet the past few weeks. I mean, where's the fun at that?" Gabriel said and sat down onto the other table next to Sam's instead of just sitting onto a friggin' chair. Agh, angels. They always have to make their life just a tiny bit more complicated. "Where is your ass of a brother, by the way?"

"He's out hunting. I'm the one who's supposed to do all the research again, like usual." Sam sighed and started flipping back to another chapter, suddenly bored. He had almost read the entire library of the bunker without noticing, and still he managed to keep reading all that time. "But I guess I'm just being a nerd." He looked up at Gabriel before standing up, quitting the room and went over the kitchen to get some coffee for himself. The water started boiling, and while that was happening, Sam was busy thinking.

He still doesn't get the fact that Gabriel stayed away while they had to save the entire world from a damn apocalypse! And yes, maybe Sam started it without knowing that it was a trap, but everybody makes mistakes. Gabriel should've been there, he could've been a good use for the Winchester's, in a good way though.

"Ah, shit!" Sam yelped loud enough, the bowl boiling water splattering all over him. "Hmmmm..." He tried to keep his screaming down despite the burning pain onto his chest. Gabriel ran into the room with wide eyes, lips parted in shock when he saw Sam sitting down onto the ground, moaning out pain.

"Sam, what did you do?" The archangel coo'ed and sighed before falling down lightly onto his knees in front of the hunter, and pulling his chin up to look at the tears in Sam's hazel eyes. The burning water fell onto his chest, and that's something embarrassing that the hunter would rather not say. His cheeks flushed red the moment Gabriel caught a view of his chest, as red as blood. "You're such a dumbass sometimes."

"Shut up, it hurts!"

"Well, not for long." Gabriel smirked.

"Wait, what do you--" Sam got interrupted as the angel had grabbed his chin tightly and pressed his lips on the hunter's. Surprisingly, this time Sam goes along with it and kisses back without noticing. The pain into his chest starts to fade away, very slowly until it stops burning completely. The healing process was quite overwhelming, since Gabriel was sending his grace down Sam's throat and it was circulating through his blood and veins. The kiss is longer than before, but it's not as hard as the one from last time. It's slow, and Sam attempted to keep a noise from coming out of his throat. Though, he doesn't when Gabriel pulled out and licked his lips before a smile crept to his lips as Sam panted softly, cheeks flushed.

"Can I ask you something, Gabe?"

"Anything you want."

"Why do you keep kissing me to heal my wounds?" Sam furrowed his eyebrows, "You can just heal me with you fingers."

Gabriel tilted his head to the side, ready to reply -- but he instantly paused, a smirk making it's way to his lips. He wiggled his eyebrows before vanishing out in the thin air again. Sam sighed out frustration, clearly knowing that this was going to happen. He let his head drop, still panting softly after the heavy slow kiss between him and Gabriel, before he suddenly hears someone enter the room.

"Sammy?" Dean, it was Dean. Sam looked up, seeing his older brother stand their wide eyed. "Are you okay?"

"Yes--yes, I'm fine." He retorted, his voice groggy for some reason. He started to notice that getting healed by angel powers wasn't really consent, well, not in the way Gabriel does it. But Sam and him have never had something in common to actually start a relationship together, there was never something particular that might would've made their bond stronger than the relationships they had with anyone else. But Gabriel kissing him did not feel strange for some reason, while Sam practically never actually liked the arc angel for the only and one reason because he made Dean die in front of his eyes several times and because he's a cheeky bastard that tricks people and get them stressed out.

The kiss they shared to heal him from his wounds might not even mean anything to Gabriel at all, and It would quite hurt Sam a bit if he'd admit it right at his face. But the hunter doesn't know why he feels like this now that Gabriel kissed him for the second time. It might be a strange habit for an angel to kiss their victims when they're hurt?

But Sam has never seen Castiel doing that to Dean, ever. Only just to kiss normally, because, well yeah...they share love with each other. But Gabriel and Sam aren't in love, and hopefully they'll never fall for each other accidentally one day. That would be awkward, Sam thinks as Dean helps him up from the ground and starts cleaning the ground where the boiling water fell with some supplies that were into the board.

A few days later, him and Dean and on a case in Ohio, in search for a witch that is possibly the strongest one they've encountered the past few years. Sam is tired all the way through the hunt, hasn't slept in like forever after what had happened with him and Gabriel. But nevertheless, he attempts not to put his mind into it for too long.

"Sam, watch out!" Dean screamed and pointed behind him, "Duck!"

Sam complied quickly to his brother's command without even thinking as Dean shot the witch that was just behind his little brother, letting out an impossible keening sound as the bullet hits her chest. The room suddenly turns out to be silent, and Sam looks up, terrified the moment he sees what was about to kill him. The witch stared at her chest, and then slowly tilted her head to look back at Dean with a smile poking her lips.

"Did you really think a simple little bullet could kill me?" Se started cackling, the door behind the Winchester brothers slamming shut and getting locked in an instant. "You are so dead."

She flinged her hand that caused a supernatural force to balance Dean's whole body to the wall. He let out a grunt of pain, feeling his bones crack and Sam heard it. He screamed after his older brother, attempting to crawl over to him and keep him into his arms but failed when the witch stepped onto his arm, making him shout out pain too.

It's the end, Sam thought. His chest got heavy the moment she kept pressure onto his arm with her foot, but then with her full weight which made his bone to break. His heart stopped, actually, the entire world stopped for a split second. Only Sam wasn't, but his breath was caught into his throat. The agonizing pain entering his arm made him scream really loudly, but Dean was unconscious onto the ground.

Sam's mind started to twist and for a moment he couldn't think until only one name appeared into his mind that made a knot into his stomach, the only hope he's got left.

"Gabrieeeel!" He moaned out pain, and it didn't even take him a second before the angel arrived and abruptly pushed the witch off of Sam. Once she hit the ground, Gabriel killed her with his angel blade before turning to kneel right next to Sam body, still quivering and suffering from the pain into his arm.

"Oh, kiddo. What have they done here to you?" He sighed and furrowed his eyebrows as he took a moment to view Sam's arm and touch it lightly. A broken growl escaped Sam's throat as he gritted his teeth together painfully hard, "Fuck, I'm sorry." He apologized instantly.

Sam only kept moaning out pain, wanting Gabriel to do something because that's why he called his name. The angel was his only hope. "Heal me, please." Sam groaned, looking at Gabriel through half open eyelids. "Gabriel..." He arched his back in pain.

"Just keep still, kid." He caressed the hunter's arm and sighed, biting his lip softly in hesitation as he took a good view of the hunter still grunting out pain and helplessly suffering under his eyes. He finally leaned down and pressed his lips delicately against Sam's. The hunter kissed back instantly, tried to keep still, his hips accidentally bucking up from the pain as Gabriel started localizing into his mind where exactly Sam was wounded the most, and send out some of his grace to heal it which made the hunter moan into his mouth without doing it on purpose.

The room was discreet, unless for the few moans that left Sam's mouth because of the healing process. But once the pain was completely gone, he could untie the knots of bewilderment into his mind and start thinking again before he suddenly focused on how caramelized Gabriel actually tasted like. Something that Sam actually liked, loved, slightly started to crave for. Without thinking for a moment, he pulled his arms around Gabriel and didn't hesitate as he clasped their bodies together. It felt so wrong, so very wrong but at the same time, he perfectly loved every second of it. If Dean would've see him right now, Gabriel would've been doomed.

He paused his mind, and thought that all he was doing that moment was so wrong. He should stop, he should just thank the angel and wake up his brother so they can leave, but he enjoys it too much to pull out of it. It's hardly even fair, because he doesn't love Gabriel...he shouldn't though.  
  
Even though he wanted to keep on going, Gabriel soon decided to pull out and get off of the hunter carefully. Sam was panting hard, and it was only after a minute that he had opened his eyes and looked up at the ceiling, trying to re-sync everything into his mind about what had just happened. He didn't force the angel to kiss, now did he? Well, he practically pressed him against his body and kissed all the caramel sweetness from his lips that he can now taste it into his own mouth.  
  
“You okay, kid?” Gabriel asked, wiping his lips with the back of his hand. Gross. “I suppose it shouldn't have lasted this long, and I sincerely hope I didn't make you bewildered, uncomfortable or traumatized.”  
  
Sam blinked and immediately sat up, hair a mess. He let his fingers touch his lips at the tingly feeling, as Gabriel watched him gently with soft eyes. “No, you didn't. I'm fine, thank you.” He whispered and with-drew from touching his lips as the angel stood up, looking over to Dean who was still onto the ground, lips parted as a bit of blood dripped from his temple. Sam turned around to look at his brother, too. He blinked, and gasped realized what the witch had done to him. “Dean!”  
  
He quickly ran over to his side, kneeling down. Gabriel approached too, but he didn't run like Sam did. He stood behind his back, watching as Sam shook his body to attempt to wake him up but no results came out of it. “Can you heal him?” He turned his head, eyes filled with anxiousness and worry. Gabriel sucked in a deep breath, nodding slowly, assuming that he might be the helping hand for today as he pressed his fingers to Dean's head to wake him.  
  
Sam was a tiny bit astonished by that, because instead of kissing Dean - he did it like any other average angel would do. And he just doesn't comprehend why Gabriel is doing this, what made him the princess? He might just felt a pang of relief entering into his chest because he didn't kiss his brother for whatever reason, and his breath got caught into his chest when Gabriel looked back up at him with a half heart-warming and half trickster-teasing smile.  
  
“There you go.” He said to Sam, patting Dean's head teasingly. “He should be doing fine.”  
  
“Thank you...so much, I guess.” Sam retorted nervously and sighed delicately afterwards as if he had been holding his breath for about five minutes. He watched Gabriel back away slowly and turn his heels to leave and disappear again - but Sam realized that, if he really forced him to kiss and heal him, and just might've enjoyed it, that he actually started to feel a sensation that he shouldn't but that kind of felt good. And this time, he wasn't going to let Gabriel leave, not this time. He doesn't know why exactly, but he just doesn't _want_ to. So he stood up, “Wait -- Gabriel!”  
  
Before the angel could teleport away, Sam grabbed his arm with a tight grip as if he was scared that he would leave him alone into this dark place. Gabriel turned around, and stared down at how Sam was grabbing at him as if there was going to come an apocalypse again. “What is it, do you need anything?” He questioned simply, eyebrows furrowed as he watched Sam suck in a deep breath and nod silently.  
  
“Yes.” He replied, and without saying anything else, he cupped Gabriel's face into his hands and brought their lips together, sighing contently against his lips and too eager to taste his sweetness again. And this time, he literally bites down onto Gabriel's bottom lip, asking just for him to open his mouth. But since he's the trickster, and hell, a little shit at some times -- Gabriel even refused to open his mouth and let Sam enter, he just smirked against his lips when the hunter made a noise of irritation. Gabriel pulled out the kiss shortly after, looking directly into Sam's twinkling eyes who were filled with lust and gleaming with mischief.  
  
“And where was that for?” Gabriel questioned, pretending to be puzzled as he wiggled his eyebrows and a smirk plastered onto his face. Sam turned innocent again, stopping his immediate thoughts about inappropriate things before he looked at Gabriel, opening his mouth and closing it, not knowing what to say.  
  
“J-just in case, for good luck. Y'know?” Sam stuttered leaving Gabriel bewildered for a second, but then he smiled cheekily. “I need it for a few days.”  
  
“So, if I comprehend wisely, I'm a good luck Archangel now?”  
  
“W-well, I assume you are mine.” Sam stuttered nervously, scratching the back of his neck as he bit his lip as Gabriel chuckled softly in return.  
  
“Yes, okay.” He replied to Sam, “But just to be clear. Don't piss off a witch again, or I'll might just have to put you in the bunker cuffed to something so I don't have to rescue you and your brother's ass every time.” Sam's cheeks flushed red at his remarks, and that made Gabriel laugh again. “Good luck, hot pants.” He winked and disappeared out of Sam's view, leaving him lonely _yet again._  
  
He sighed and shook his head, “Freaking Angels...”  
  
It's almost been four weeks now, and everything in so quiet. For Dean, there might be just more things to experience those days like going to the club to do some new meetings, or they take off to go get breakfast every morning -- but Sam is getting more and more reluctant, and doesn't want to join him which is quite unusual. The past days, he hasn't been eating. He's more into finding out how to kill the knight of hell, and wants to do nothing more than just wait until the day comes where they can kill Abaddon and Metatron so that everything just eventually turns back to their previous positions.  
  
Oh, and he still can't get over the fact that Gabriel hasn't been visiting him these couple weeks. Not that he was eager to see him...maybe just a tiny bit, but he was quite curious what the angel was doing in his free time. Perhaps he's tricking people, enjoying life and sitting on a cloud to watch the stars, far away from Sam. It bothers him, he needs to see Gabriel even though this time there is no emergency.  
  
“You needed to see me?”  
  
Sam suddenly jumped from the couch, accidentally slipping and falling onto the ground with a loud thud. Well, that was embarrassing. Gabriel blinked confused when Sam rubbed the spot onto his head, wincing lightly before he stood up and looked at the archangel with a stern look. “You could've entered in more carefully, dickbag.”  
  
Gabriel snorted and rolled his eyes, “How am I supposed to when I'm the one who has to teleport...?” He raised his eyebrow out to Sam, who agreed that he hadn't thought about that either.  
  
“Well, doors still exist in case you forgot that major important fact?” Sam nodded towards the door and folded his arms over his chest, looking down at Gabriel who sat onto his bed, leg-crossed with a childish smile onto his face. And god, if that kid isn't adorable, Sam just doesn't know what to do anymore. “You coul've just teleported behind it and knocked or something. I mean, there could be a chance I'm completely naked in front of your nose, for crying out loud!”  
  
“Would you mind if I saw you nude?”  
  
Sam opened his mouth to retort, but stopped and started blushing, getting Gabriel to chuckle. Cocky bastard. “Of course I would, and entering my room whilst I'm completely naked, that's basically something that you shouldn't try. Now, please keep those irrelevant creepy pervert thoughts to yourself and mind your own business now, will you?” He said in a matter of fact.  
  
“Yes, sir.” Sarcastically, Gabriel did that soldier salute with his hand and smirked when Sam rolled his eyes and sighed at his stupidity and idiotic childish behavior. That's how he spend the rest of the night, talking to Gabriel about how bored he was -- and the most stupidest thing to do, was to accept playing Monopoly with Gabriel at around midnight. Sam wasn't that good, but Gabriel always won in return. Well, of course he did. But Sam never played games with Dean, never had the time and hell -- games were quite stupid in Dean's personal opinion. They were hunters, after all.  
  
That's how Sam fell asleep, too weary to continue on playing before he fell with his head onto Gabriel's shoulder. Normally, he's quite accustomed to stay up all night for research but this time, it was because he was bored and just tired as hell. Not to mention, he started to dislike Monopoly really badly after Gabriel won like twenty times on a row, it was no fun anymore.  
  
“Stay...“ Sam whined softly when Gabriel tried to put him under the sheets, “You were such a nice pillow, after all.”  
  
The archangel laughed quietly, attempting not to wake him half up before he accepted to stay with him until Sam was fully asleep. The night was cold, freezing. And Gabriel was looking up at the ceiling where most of the light was focused on coming from the moonlight outside. The stars appeared in the darkness of the clouded night sky. Sam had nightmares, about witches. He kept on babbling all about it into his dreams and Gabriel could hear him, it eventually made him smile while looking at the ceiling, that he decided that he didn't want to disappear again and leave the kid isolated for a few days.  
  
The next morning, Sam woke up alone. It was Dean that pulled a prank on him again by putting Heat of the moment as his alarm clock music again, and he wasn't pleased with this at all. He groaned out infuriatingly, and rolled out of his bed reluctantly, not ready for that day that was awaiting for him. When he opened the door of his bedroom, the scent of fresh made bacon and eggs filled his nostrils and it made him sigh out relief.  
  
“Had a good sleep tonight, Sammy?” Dean questioned, feet crossed onto the table with a book of busty asian beauties when Sam entered the base room, rubbing his hair that were into a few knots. He nodded and sat down, too exhausted to reply.  
  
“Aye, Sambo.” Sam flinched from his seat, eyes wide when he saw Gabriel come out of the kitchen, a wide amused smile onto his face. Fuck, why does he keeps on jumping everytime he sees or hears Gabriel ? He swallowed and sighed, relaxing and sinking back into his seat, shaking his head as he waved at the archangel, not in the mood to reply again.  
  
Dean narrowed his eyebrows at Gabriel, launching his book of BAB to him, “Get to work, jackass.” He commanded in a yell, “I want my breakfast.”  
  
“Oi, Calm down grumpy old chap. It's coming in a few minutes so please calm your hormones, thank you.” Gabriel sarcastically threw at him while walking back into the kitchen. That's basically how their relationship goes, and oh _god_ , if they were a married old couple, that would've been the worst but funniest experience that Sam would have ever lived through. It's a complicated life, for sure.  
  
The next few hours are intense, because Dean and Sam got a call from Castiel, saying that he was safe and well; but that they weren't going to be if they got out of the bunker real quick since Metatron knew where they were. Even though the bunker was the only safe place they could hide, and stay unscathed, Dean decided that they had to leave and comply to Castiel's orders. They were going to move in to their next destination that was Castiel's base where he and his followers were working on something huge to localize Metatron's secret portal to Heaven.  
  
Sam was anxious, not in the mood to leave the bunker. It may be the only place they had for almost two years, and it already felt like home. But Dean told him it was not permanently, it was temporarily until they could have tracked down Metatron so they could kill him off. Gabriel left without saying a word, and Sam is lonely again -- unhappy.  
  
“Sir, the Winchester's have arrived.”  
  
“Thank you, Hannah.” Castiel said, as she nodded and left the brother's alone into the room with the angel. The first thing Dean intended on doing when Hannah closed the door behind her, was walking up to Cas and kiss him until they were both breathless. Sam, in contrary, awkwardly looked at his feet while scratching the back of his neck, a hole through his chest because Gabriel wasn't here. “Dean, what's onto your arm?”  
  
“It'll be our weapon, Cas. The mark of Cain, it's our only hope.”  
  
“But it is dangerous, it can lead you to your death, Dean. You have no idea what it'll do to you once you touch that blade.” Castiel furrowed his eyebrows, and Sam comprehended why there was a glint of worry filled into both his crystallized blue eyes. “If you do this, then it means you are willing to risk your life for --”  
  
“For you, and Sam.” Dean shushed him and stepped closer, if that was even possible until her cupped his left cheek into his hand. “I'm doing this because it needs to end someday. I just need you to trust me on this one.” And Castiel does, he kept his consent but was still insecure from the inside.  
  
A short week passed quickly, and they were sitting around a huge wooden table in the meeting room of Castiel's base bunker. Every angel that followed and accepted his orders were there, even Sam and Dean. Castiel was standing at the end of the room, hands behind his back as he smiled contently at his group of obeying friends. It was very busy, everyone had something to say, concepts for new methods on how to find Metatron and maybe some new updates coming from other Angels that were around town.  
  
Sam hated sitting there, he felt distressed and just completely uncomfortable onto his seat with every foreign angel just looking at him dead into the eye. There were a few that he recognized, but the rest was just plain old creepy looking, eyeing him oddly as if they didn't quite trust Sam and Dean yet. It made him sink down shyly into his chair, biting his lip harshly to keep him from flushing red under their stares. He could practically feel the metal taste, so he stopped biting and just looked at Castiel, pretending to pay attention. He needed distracting, something, _someone_...  
  
Gabriel.  
  
As much as he would've liked to call out for him, they were still into a room with a majority number of ninety-eight percent of angels, and two percent of humanity available. Yet, he had the necessity to see his face again so badly that his stomach was churning from such eagerness. He wasn't as bewildered as he was into the beginning, but he's still asking himself why he wants Gabriel _that_ much. Fuck.  
  
The rest of the day remained busy, too. Nothing felt as peaceful as it was into the bunker, because everytime Sam tried to fall asleep into his room, he kept being disturbed by the loud talking outside of his door as if he belonged into a building with working people twenty-four seven a day. He just wanted to return to the bunker, lie into his own bed and read some good classic old books. Was that too much to ask? Well, apparently it was...  
  
He just felt like he needed to cry into his pillow and die right there, of boredom. But that thought vanished the moment he felt something being pressed against his nose and mouth, blocking the air. He started to scream into a palm, and recognized someone's face but couldn't quite tell who it was. He desperately attempted to roll his head from side to side, to get the hand from his face but instead got a punched into his jaw.  
  
Tears appeared in the corner of Sam's eyes, thinking that maybe it would have been the end but instead, good luck surrounded him again; Gabriel by coincidence appeared into the room and flinged the person off of him in a second. “Sam, kid. Stay back.” The archangel commanded sternly as the hunter tried to get to his gun, but Sam complied to his order and stayed calmly onto the bed, blinking as Gabriel punched the person into his jaw, bloop dripping and falling onto the ground. Loud groans, moans came out of his mouth, too loud that it actually caused the angels to hear it and slam Sam's door open to see what had happened.  
  
As soon as Gabriel intended on killing him with his archangel blade, Hannah stopped him instantly by grabbing his arm tightly. “Don't, brother.” She whispered, trying to soothe him as Gabriel was staring down at the person, bleeding but not even dead. “He's one of ours.”  
  
“He's an angel from your leadership...?” The archangel's eyebrows raised questioningly as he turned around to her, puzzled. “Are you quite certain that he is even worth to live? He just tried to kill a Winchester, whilst the brothers are trying to _help_ you as they are joining you on killing Metatron. He is a rebel, a threat to you all!”  
  
“And we acknowledge that perfectly now, Gabriel.” Hannah replied softly, trying to ease his arm down and so he did. “The Winchester's are a part of our project, and a dear friend from our leader. But even though he just tried to kill him doesn't mean we kill the angel. We put him in prison.” She smiled as Gabriel sighed and nodded.  
  
“Sammy!” Dean burst through the door, pushing all the curious staring angels out of the way before making his way to his little brother, painfully anxious that something might have happened to him. “Sam, tell me what happened, are you okay little bro?”  
  
“M' fine...” Sam said, and blinked. Dean sighed out relief, but that all dropped the moment Sam started to get dizzy and drop to the ground with a loud thud. They all quickly surrounded him, watching as Sam groaned out pain. Gabriel, from afar, could even hear his heartbeats going faster and it was no good sign. Yet again, if he wasn't an angel, he wouldn't save him. But he wouldn't do anything that he will regret, because nobody can rewind back in time. “M-maybe I'm not fine...” Sam softly laughed, wincing when he felt his heart sting. “Ow, hurts alot.”  
  
“Damn it, Sam.” Dean furrowed his eyebrows, “Someone heal him!”  
  
“He's poisoned, we can't heal him unless someone has enough grace to do so.” Castiel said in a tone of disappointment. “I'll do it.”  
  
“No.” Gabriel protested in a stern tone, getting everyone's attention as they all put their gaze on him now. He sucked in a deep breath, before approaching Sam's body and looking down at him. He had healed him multiple times now, and he couldn't help but want to do it again, because he can't let him die like this. He wouldn't want to. “I'll do it instead. I have enough juice, I'm still an archangel.” He looked at Castiel, who had an apologetic look onto his face. “Leave, all of you.”  
  
“I'm not gonna leave my brother here with you.” Dean growled and approached him, but Castiel grabbed his arm to prevent him from doing anything stupid. “Let me go, I need to speak to him. I'm staying, there's an end.”  
  
“Look, Dean. I'll heal your brother, but I need some concentration for that to happen. The process will take longer than expected, and I need to do this without anything bothering me. Now, please, will you let me have access to your brother's personal space so I can gladly help him back on his feet?” Gabriel demanded  in an innocent tone, and Dean blinked before sighing. He turned to look at Castiel, hesitating. “I promise, Sam will be okay.”  
  
“You better be right, dick.”  
  
Gabriel smirked at his remark as Dean walked out of the room, taking one last glance at Sam before closing the door behind him. A kick of arousal waved through his body as he looked down at Sam, coughing with pain. “Hey, I've got you.” He whispered and kneeled down next to Sam, “And guess what?” He wiggled his eyebrows getting a slightly amused but broken laugh out of the hunter's mouth.  
  
“You're gonna kiss me...?”  
  
“Oh, you're so good at guessing, kiddo.” He murmured and leaned down to place his lips tightly against Sam's, this time biting softly to open his mouth. Sam moaned, his trembling hands cupping Gabriel's cheeks as their tongues battled against each other. “I have to admit that It's hot when you're eager.” Gabriel breathed once he pulled out just to tease Sam, getting a low sweet noise out of him before he went back to kissing him. It was messier than before, rougher and Sam liked it so much that he almost tore Gabriel's clothes apart just by clinging onto him, trying to suck the sweet taste out of him.  
  
Sam desirous pushed him down by placing his hands onto Gabriel's hips, the archangel letting out an approving noise from the back of his throat. So greedy Sam was, it was almost impossible. It felt so overwhelmingly good to feel the grace burning through his lungs and blood, healing him instantly that it felt like such an addiction. He wanted more, more and simply _more_. The kiss was longer, but you could call it more than a kiss -- a make out of some sort. Messy and hot, but which was not the actual purpose of what Gabriel had in mind, nonetheless he still went with it.  
  
Once Sam was fully healed, Gabriel did not even bother to pull out. But he had too, because he didn't want anyone to storm into the room, having the intention on killing him directly without Castiel's consent. He pecked him one last time, before withdrawing from his lips and getting off of Sam.  
  
Sam was still panting, didn't want it to end this soon while it actually went on for about three minutes. Too overwhelmed, hair messed up like crazy. Gabriel smirked at the sight, licking his lips, still tasting Sam. He paused in his tracks, licking his lips again before he let out an approving noise to caused Sam's attention quickly. “You taste like honey.”  
  
“Well, have I already mentioned the fact that you taste like caramel?” Sam told him in between pants, and laughed afterwards when Gabriel raised both his eyebrows. He smiled at the hunter and sighed contently before helping him up, back onto both his feet. “Thank you.” Sam said under his breath.  
  
“You're welcome, Sambo.”  
  
The next moment, everything turns discreet. It isn't awkward, though. But the moment Gabriel turns, Sam doesn't let that happen and he grasped his arm quickly. “No, not this time. You're not going to escape me yet again.” He said in a harsh commanding tone, making Gabriel pinned onto his place. “You'll stay, if not -- then I'll make you.”  
  
Gabriel turned his head around and cocked his eyebrow, “Oh, and in what way are you going to make me, may I ask?”  
  
“You're so inappropriate, it's impossible!” Sam shook his head and chuckled quietly.  
  
Everyone was quite impressed at how Gabriel succeed to rescue him from the poison that he was dying of. If he wasn't there, than he might would've died by now. But Sam was right to call him his lucky Archangel. Nobody knew it, only him and Gabriel did and it remained a secret. There was also great  upcoming news for every angel that worked among Castiel; Gabriel gladly affirmed his presence as a follower of Castiel's leadership. Everyone was content to have an archangel by there side, just because they needed more help than ever.  
  
There was  a new rule though, and everyone had to accept it or else had them cast out of the group. If one of them were suspected to be one of Metatron's little minions, they would be put in prison for eternity and never forgiven. Even though the 'never forgiving' is a little bit exaggerated, they still have to follow the order -- but Castiel had to admit that it was one of Dean's idiotic ideas.  
  
That's how months pass, and everyone gets more and more updates about what is happening at the moment. Days are getting busier and Sam is tired, but he keeps on going nevertheless because they're so close to finding Metatron and killing him. It's the right thing to do, after all. They haven't heard from Gabriel, though. It's like he has vanished into dust, or is lost somewhere else. Sam hasn't felt this sad in ages, because he really thought that he was going to stay and help. But it turned out, he had something better things to do than that...  
  
“Leader, we've got some important news for you. It's a call from Metatron.” Esther said, bursting through the door without knocking. Her eyes were wide, as if she had seen the most giant monster spring right in front of her eyes to attack her. Castiel, Dean and Sam quickly followed her to the base room where every angel remained, looking on to their computers to see Metatron's face appear with a playful vicious smirk.  
  
“Helloooo boys.” He laughed evilly, rubbing his hands together as if he had something in mind that surely would be evil. “Guess what my amigos, I have some news for you. Bad and good news, though. And I'd like to share it with you -- unless it doesn't concern you much and you really don't want to get involved into the fact that your _big brother_ got _captured_ and _tortured._ ”  
  
Sam's eyes widened, having a theory that he might be talking about --  
  
“Yes, my dear angels. Say hello to little ol' Gabriel.” Metatron laughed before turning the camera so it could focus on Gabriel, tied down onto a chair with angel cuffs. Blood was dripping from his temple, his chest full of scratches and red liquid. He was half conscious, grunting out pain that got Sam fully awake, a punch of pain into his chest. “See that?”  
  
“You son of a bitch, I will find you -- I'll kill you myself, you hear me, I'll fucking --” Dean and Hannah pulled him back, trying to calm him down. Tears were in the corner of his eyes, ready to fall down like a waterfall as he watched an angel torture him in th background. “No, Gabriel -- let me go!” He pushed away from his brother, “Stop, please. I beg you!”  
  
“Selfie!” Metatron sarcastically yelled, making a disturbing smiley face while Gabriel was crying for help in the background. “Don't you like that, Sammy. Seeing your angel getting tortured right in front of your eyes? It should be a huge turn-on since he's your boyfriend. I mean, he kissed you several times and you -- oh you, such a dreamy little nerd. But guess what, Gabriel does not love you. And he's gonna die in a few hours.”  
  
Sam let out a broken sob before he collapsed with his knees onto the ground, helpless. Now everyone knew what they had been doing all along, but that wasn't what concerned him. He was more concerned about the fact that the had captured Gabriel and intended on killing him sooner or later. He loved that angel so much, and this time he wouldn't deny. He is going to save him, no matter what.  
  
“He has saved you many times, Sam.” Metatron smirked and stared at him deadly into the eye through the screen, “Now it's your turn.”  
  
That's how Sam ended up meeting Gadreel at an empty field, both glaring at each other. Both of them had the urge to start a fight but avoided it, and so Gadreel opened the portal. “Just walk straight into it and you should be send to him. Be careful.”  
  
“Why would you tell me to be careful since you are a part of Metatron's project?” Sam narrowed his eyebrows, “If you cared about me, you would have helped me.”  
  
Gadreel remained still after Sam's harsh but true comment, before the hunter swallowed and decided it was time for him to save Gabriel. He doesn't know how much grace he spend on Sam to actually heal him, but Sam is going to pay him back for that, by getting him the hell out of there. He stepped into the portal, getting swallowed into the brightness before he teleported into an elevator.  
  
It was weird, and it took him some seconds to realize what was happening until the doors opened and hundred pairs of eyes turned on him instantly. He almost choked onto his own saliva, pinned onto his spot before he heard a loud scream coming from the big doors opposite him that were just twenty meters away. Without hesitation he ran over the doors, ignoring all of the angels staring into his soul before he pushed them open, revealing Metatron's office.  
  
It was not too huge, and for a moment it amazed him. It had a pretty luxurious atmosphere, but Metatron is a kinky and spoiled bastard.  
  
“Sam!”  
  
Sam flinched and stared right in front of him, Metatron sitting and relaxing back onto his chair with legs crossed and his feets onto his desk. His fingers were interlaced with each other as if he was planning something evil, but that didn't surprise him at all. Playing god made everyone vicious, changed them unexpectedly. Remember with Castiel, the little soldier that tried to do his best in everything but failed when he attempted to be God. Sam narrowed his eyebrows. “You bitch, where is Gabriel?”  
  
“Your boyfriend is right there, sweetheart.” He pointed his finger at the corner of the room, making Sam immediately turn his head and run over to him. “How touching isn't that?” Metatron sarcastically commented and pretended to wipe away some tears before he started laughing.  
  
“Kid, I'm so sorry.” Gabriel croaked, trying to lift his head but Sam shushed him, standing by his side. “I shouldn't have left you again. I'm so dumb, I feel like I have left the most precious thing behind me as the most careless person ever. I promise, if we ever get out of here, I'll n _ever_ leave you again. Never, Sammy.”  
  
“Sh, I've got you Gabe.” Sam whispered and smiled as he caressed Gabriel's cheek with his thumb ever so delicately, trying to soothe him from his archangel emotions. “We'll get out of here, don't you worry about any of that. I'll take care of it.”  
  
“Oh, _please_.” Metatron chuckled again and waved it off with his hand. “As if that is going to happen.”  
  
“It might not be written in the script, but I can change it if I want to. You're not God, Metatron. You're nothing else but a filthy piece of gum that I certainly not care about, nor anybody else. I will defeat you, and get him out of here. You can't change my destiny if someone has faith in me.”  
  
“Who would have faith in you, may I ask?” Metatron cocked his eyebrow.  
  
Sam wore a smirk onto his face, and Metatron dropped his smile, knowing that it might be not a good sign. The doors slammed open, revealing Castiel and Dean with some angels behind themselves, distracting Metatron almost immediately. “Sam, get him out.” Dean yelled, and Sam blinked as he saw him take the first blade out. Angels started fighting, and Dean was ready to take revenge on 'God' .  
  
Sam didn't hesitate as he ripped the cuffs off of Gabriel, before letting him grab onto his shoulder for support and zap out of the room. It was then that they arrived in the middle of the woods somewhere, both collapsing to the ground helplessly with a groan.  
  
“Shit, Gabriel. Are you okay?” Sam crawled over to his body, watching the archangel breathe fast as if he had been running.  
  
“Whenever you are with me, I'm fine kiddo.” He chuckled, cupping Sam's cheek into his right hand. It was a start of love, and it needed to be confirmed one day after all. It might not be the right time, but still, if Gabriel dies here, right now, every second now...it just needed to be done.  
  
“I love you, Gabriel.” Sam whispered, a tear gently rolling from his right eye. Gabriel just watched it going, the transparent liquid falling until he could properly wipe it away with his thumb. It was a tear of sadness, of pain, of hope that Gabriel wouldn't die. But he wasn't secure, he should be.  
  
“I love you too, Sammy.” Gabriel retorted, smiling softly at him. Sam felt his heart accelerate against his rib cage, because he just needed to hear that. “I love you so much, you beautiful thing.”  
  
“I'm _so_ sorry...”  
  
“Why, darling?”  
  
“Because I betrayed you. I promised myself I would save you, and look at what I'm doing.” Sam let out a huff, “I'm talking to you as if you're completely okay.”  
  
“Oh, you did alot more than saving me kiddo. What you're doing right now, makes me feel happy. You're doing it right, Sam.”  
  
“But you're dying.”  
  
“Don't say that.” Gabriel chuckled, a spark of happiness into both of his eyes that made Sam smile. He was so beautiful, and not even human while Sam loved him so much that if he died right now, he wouldn't get rid of him for years, decades even. He would just simply die with him if he could.  
  
“I'm not gonna let you.”  
  
“I know.” The archangel said, smirking.  
  
And suddenly, they both feel drops falling onto their head. Sam looked up curiously, asking himself what was happening until another one fell onto his nose and he sneezed, making Gabriel laugh. It was raining, while a moment ago it was sunny and warm. Sam sighed and looked down at Gabriel, “I wish I could rewind time, but I don't wanna watch you die again.” He mumbled under his breath, “I don't wanna leave you.”  
  
“I know,” Gabriel sighed, “you don't have to.”  
  
Sam sucked in a deep breath, unsure of he should even ask him that one last question that was still wandering his mind...  
  
“What are you thinking about, Sambo?”  
  
“I-I wanna ask you something, Gabriel. Just in case something happens to you right now.” He stuttered, feeling as if he had to cry again but he didn't.  
  
“Shoot.”  
  
“Can...can I kiss you?” Sam almost breathed, and if that wsn't the most cutest thing Gabriel had ever heard coming out of his mouth. He smiled so heart-warmingly that it made Sam flush red even though it was pouring so hard over both of them right now, he still managed to see that small blush.  
  
“I don't see why not.” And before Gabriel even finished his sentence, Sam had his lips already pressed against his extremely hard, the emotions hitting him too much. The archangel smiled as Sam sighed contently, biting Gabriel's bottom lip to open his mouth. He moaned softly, his lips parting for Sam to enter and fuck his tongue against Gabriel's own. Again, he was greedy and needy. It was as if there was going to be an apocalypse and Sam was afraid to lose Gabriel, which ofcourse is true but there is no apocalypse. There's just a hole into his heart, and Gabriel can feel it.  
  
Their kiss turned out messy, just like last time. And Sam didn't think twice before he crawled over Gabriel, clashing their wet bodies together. It was cold, but at the same time, so hot. Gabriel moaned out pain, causing Sam to pull out. “Oh my god, I'm so sorry!” He apologized quickly.  
  
“Oh come on, I was just starting to enjoy it!” Gabriel wailed making the hunter blink shortly before he snorted. Even though everything hurt, and he was still bleeding, he still succeed to keep himself together and didn't bother the pain aslong as Sam was with him. He still managed to put up his trickster jokes, too. The archangel grabbed at his collar, eagerly pulled him down so they could kiss again.  
  
There was thunder and lightning into the sky, the clouds so dark that it would be called Metatron's wrath from now of on. The angels would have their own inside joke now once he's defeated, but they still don't know how it'll end up for Dean instead.  
  
Sam pulled out once Gabriel started to cling harshly at his shirt, as if he was really in pain. And sure, of course he was in pain. He got tortured, a hell of alot we may add here. But a minute ago, he wasn't clinging _this_ hard at him. “Sam, keep kissing me.”  
  
“No, you're in pain.”  
  
“I don't care, just continue disregardless.” Gabriel whined, bucking his hips. “Please.”  
  
Sam obeyed nevertheless, kissed him with force as the thunder got louder and louder. Their lips moved in sync, so much that Gabriel cried out pain through it every once in awhile and it caused Sam to cry, because it meant he was going to die sooner or later. It was all his fault, he should have called after Gabriel month's ago, keep an eye on him more closely. But he didn't, and this is what came out of it.  
  
Suddenly, there's a light into Gabriel's eyes that make Sam pull out, but the archangel told him to keep on going and so he did. The light got brighter and brighter every second, not comprehending what was happening. Is he dying now, was it his time?  
  
“I love you, Sam Winchester.” Gabriel smiled, “Close your eyes, and don't even peak. Regardless of what you hear, just keep your eyes closed and don't look at me.”  
  
Sam complied immediately, looking away as he head Gabriel scream out of agony. And even though he wanted to turn around and try to soothe him, he prevented that from happening, because he promised he wouldn't. Once the shouts turned down into soft pants, Gabriel tugged at his arm. “You can look now.” He whispered breathlessly.  
  
“What happened, you're not bleeding anymore!” Sam said, sort of shocked and surprised.  
  
“You healed me, darling. That's what happened.” Gabriel smirked, “That's what you did, you saved me.”  
  
“How?”  
  
“I guess that you just wished so hardly that I wouldn't die, because you love me oh so much. Don't you, Sambo?”  
  
“Fuck you.”  
  
“That's right.” Gabriel chuckled and peked his lips twice, “I'll fuck you once we are at home. Promise.”  
  
“Cocky bastard. I'm not surprised that you haven't changed a single bit. We've been through a hell of alot, and still you manage to joke thru everything.” Sam snorted and smiled when Gabriel booped his nose.  
  
“Like you said, I'm impossible.”  
  
“Inappropriate much.”


End file.
